1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a duct sound damper for a flow machine, particularly for a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the operation of flow machines, there often occur vibrations that are marked, for example, by pressure fluctuations in the fluid, periodic excitations in the machine, or the like, and which result in unwanted acoustic radiation. It is known for purposes of reducing acoustic transmission and emission to arrange duct sound dampers, or inline silencers, upstream and/or downstream of flow machines or stages thereof. The fluid flows through these duct sound dampers to reduce sound propagation.
A duct sound damper is known in which fluid circulates around damper members or splitters received in a housing. These damper members are often made of porous fiber material, for example, glass wool, or the like, and there is a risk of fiber loss so that only limited flow rates are possible, while sufficiently large quieting paths and large cross sections are required.